Fence walls of upright posts and reinforced lightweight panels have been disclosed by the present inventor as in the aforementioned patent applications, and have proved their merit in actual use. Contributions by other inventors to this field are identified in those patents, as in their specification or in the references cited during examination and prominently listed on their respective cover sheets.
The present invention discloses the utility of similar but distinct post-and-panel fence walls and building walls, external and/or internal, including load-bearing as well as non-load-bearing walls.